


Heißer Draht

by cricri



Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [113]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Alternate Universe, Callcenter AU, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 06:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21294866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: Frank Thiel arbeitet seit einigen Wochen in einem Callcenter, und hat sich an den Scheiß noch nicht gewöhnt.>Post in meinem LJ(Originalpostingdatum: 30.9.2019, 22:58 Uhr)
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel, Nadeshda Krusenstern & Frank Thiel
Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [113]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/47359
Kudos: 17





	Heißer Draht

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: AU – Callcenter – fürs Team  
Team: Weiß (Titanic)  
Fandom: Tatort Münster  
Rating: P 12  
Genre: AU, Humor, Pre-Slash  
Handlung: Frank Thiel arbeitet seit einigen Wochen in einem Callcenter, und hat sich an den Scheiß noch nicht gewöhnt.  
Länge: ca. 700 Wörter  
Zeit: ca. 60 Minuten  
A/N: Ich brauche wohl nicht zu erwähnen, daß ich keinerlei Ahnung von Callcentern habe?

***

„Guten Tag, ich rufe vom Meinungsforschungsinstitut Intertest an und hätte einige Fragen an Sie, haben Sie vielleicht Zeit?“ säuselte Nadeshda links neben ihm ins Telefon.

„… es geht um Hautpflegeprodukte“, schallte es von Silke schräg gegenüber herüber. „Wären Sie vielleicht bereit, mir einige Fragen zu ihren üblichen …“

Frank verdrehte die Augen. Hautpflegeprodukte, ausgerechnet. Letzte Woche war es wenigstens noch um Mobilität im Alltag gegangen – also Fragen danach, welche Verkehrsmittel wie genutzt wurden. Aber jetzt … Er sah die Frageliste durch. Reingungsgel, da konnte er sich noch halbwegs was drunter vorstellen, das war vermutlich so was wie Seife. Aber was zur Hölle war _Mizellenwasser_? Oder _Moisturizer_? Wie sprach man das überhaupt aus? Und was man sich unter _Energising Face Spritz_ vorzustellen hatte, wollte er sich lieber gar nicht erst vorstellen.

„Frank?“ Die sonore Stimme der Chefin schallte mühelos quer durch den Raum, obwohl mindestens zwanzig Personen eifrig am Telefonieren waren. Sie tippte vielsagend auf die Uhr an ihrem Handgelenk und er griff widerstrebend nach seinem Headset. Fünf abgeschlossene Gespräche die Stunde war die Quote, und wenn er die nicht erreichte, war er den Job schneller wieder los als ihm lieb war. Die nächste Telefonnummer leuchtete auf seinem Bildschirm auf und er klickte auf „Verbinden“.

Es klingelte. Wie jedes Mal hoffte er, daß niemand abheben würde – das war natürlich komplett bekloppt, denn wenn niemand abhob, mußte er einfach die nächste Nummer wählen. Trotzdem merkte er auch diesmal wieder wie seine Stimmung sank, als der Hörer auf der anderen Seite abgehoben wurde.

„Professor Doktor Karl-Friedrich Boerne, wer stört?“

Na das fing ja gut an. „Guten Tag, mein Name ist Frank Thiel von der Firma Intratest, ich meine dem Meinungsforschungsinstitut Intertest, und ich hätte da einige Fragen an Sie, wenn Sie vielleicht einige Minuten –“

„Hören Sie, junger Mann, klinge ich vielleicht so, als ob ich _Zeit für einige Fragen_ habe? Sie sprechen hier mit einer Koryphäe der Augenheilkunde!“

„Äh …“ Er wußte schon, warum er diesen Job haßte. „Das heißt Sie haben keine Zeit?“

„Das habe ich noch gar nicht gesagt. Sie Ihrerseits haben mir immer noch nicht gesagt, was Sie überhaupt von mir wollen. Herr … wie war nochmal der Name?“

„Thiel. Frank Thiel.“ Er schielte auf die Uhr. Zehn Minuten sollte die Befragung im höchsten Fall dauern, aber jetzt hatte er hier anscheinend einen der gefürchteten Kandidaten an der Leine, die Sorte, die nicht auflegte, aber auch nicht wirklich kooperierte. Er sah hilfesuchend zu Nadeshda – die wußte immer, wie man solche Typen schnell wieder loswurde. Aber Nadeshda war mitten im Gespräch.

„Sind Sie noch da? Langsam frage ich mich ja, ob Sie mir was verkaufen wollen oder ich Ihnen. Wann waren Sie eigentlich das letzte Mal beim Augenarzt?“

„Ich … äh …“ Er sah nach unten auf seinen Fragebogen. „Darf ich Ihnen vielleicht einige Fragen zu Hautpflegeprodukten stellen?“

„Hautpflege, so.“ Sein Gegenüber klang amüsiert. „Das ist natürlich ein wichtiges Thema.“

„Das heißt ja?“

„Das habe ich doch gesagt.“

_Haben Sie nicht!_, hätte er am liebsten geantwortet. Aber das hätte das Gespräch noch weiter verlängert, und das wollte er tunlichst vermeiden.

„Gut, dann antworten Sie jetzt bitte jedesmal mit ‚Ja‘, wenn sie eines der Produkte, die ich Ihnen jetzt aufzähle, kennen, und ‚nein‘, wenn nicht.“

„Müssen Sie mich nicht noch fragen, ob das Gespräch zu Zwecken der Qualitätssicherung aufgezeichnet werden darf?“

„Wollen Sie mir meinen Job erklären?!“ Jetzt war ihm endgültig der Geduldsfaden gerissen, aber ehrlich, wer konnte ihm das verübeln.

„Anscheinend muß ich das.“

Frank verdrehte die Augen. Atmete tief durch. Und fragte.

„Aber gerne doch. Ich unterstütze jederzeit das Streben nach Verbesserung.“

Zwanzig Minuten später waren sie endlich durch. Er hatte Blut und Wasser geschwitzt. Und wie um Himmels Willen es dazu gekommen war, daß er diesem Typen seine private Telefonnummer genannt hatte, war ihm immer noch nicht ganz klar.

„Was ist?“ Nadeshda sah neugierig zu ihm hinüber. „Schwieriger Kunde?“

„Ja.“

„Ist alles O.k.? Du siehst ein bißchen blaß aus um die Nase.“

Thiel sah sich vorsichtig um. Die anderen redeten alle, und die Klemm war draußen – Zigarettenpause vermutlich. „Ich glaube, ich habe“, er senkte die Stimme, „ein Blind Date.“

Nadeshda grinste und schlug ihm auf die Schulter. „Na also! Geht doch. Willkommen im Club!“

„Welcher Club?“

„Das …“ Nadeshda klappte das Mikro wieder nach vorne und nickte in Richtung von Frau Klemm, die gerade wieder zur Tür herein kam. „… erzähle ich dir in der Pause.“

* Fin *

**Author's Note:**

> ... von Hautpflegeprodukten habe ich übrigens auch keine Ahnung. Die Begriffe habe ich gegoogelt und so ratlos davor gestanden wie Thiel ;)


End file.
